


Time After Time

by Sams_Princess



Series: Lean On Me [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, Break Up, Cheating, Crib, Daddy Sam, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Infantilism, M/M, Swearing, Timestamp, Uncle Gabe, auntie Meg, blanket, papa cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-01-17 09:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12362508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_Princess/pseuds/Sams_Princess
Summary: TIMESTAMP!!“No Sam!” Cas screamed. “I’ve had it! This all started from the moment you employed that bitch! The first day you came home, singing her praises, I was happy for you! You finally found someone who can do a decent job; great! Brilliant, in fact! But then you started to stay later at work… and it’s just getting later and fucking later!” Cas pushed at Sam’s chest lightly, hoping that the slight force would make his point sink in. “I barely get to see you anymore!Deanbarely gets to see you anymore!”“You think I don’t know that?” Sam cried back. “It breaks my heart having to work so much right now!”“So why are you?” Cas balled his hands into fists. “Because I’m not being funny Samuel, but all signs point to you having an affair with your fucking assistant!”





	1. Stuck in the Middle

**Author's Note:**

> Had this banging around in me head for a while now!! It's a 2 parter!!

Sam bathed Dean that night, and instead of taking the boy back down stairs to cuddle with his daddies, Sam took the babe straight into the nursery and gave him a bottle before putting him down in his crib. Dean had been halfway asleep, but was awake enough to realise that this wasn’t right. There hadn’t been any cuddles on the couch! And, as Sam left the room, Dean noticed that Daddy had forgotten to get his blanket from the supper-table. He grumbled behind his paci as he turned onto his tummy, bringing his knees to his tummy and causing his bottom to stick up in the air. His eyes flickered as sleep slowly started disappearing; how could he sleep without his blanket?

Downstairs, Sam made a reappearance. Cas looked over at the movement of him walking past the living room. Sam didn’t look in his direction as he walked towards the kitchen, and Cas’ face, and heart fell.

Things had been quite tight between them both recently. Neither man knew exactly how or when it had started, but over the last week or so they had both been on a short fuse with each other, and their conversations had been short; and in recent days, they only spoke when necessary. They also tried to pretend everything was fine in front of the baby, but Cas knew that Dean was aware something was up.

Cas was sure that it all originated from Sam spending more and more time at work, and away from his family. He even went in at the weekends, when he wasn’t even needed! Cas had tried asking whether everything was okay at work, if he was working on a big case or something, but Sam _always_ dismissed him, and said nothing more on the matter. It set Cas on edge, and after doing a little digging, he realised that Sam’s new assistant, a woman named Jessica, had started working for Sam’s company roughly around the time everything started to go downhill.

Nibbling on his bottom lip, Cas muted the TV. The baby monitor that was resting on the coffee table emitted the noises of the babe up the stairs in his crib; he was still awake it sounded. Sam usually made sure the boy was almost fully asleep before leaving the nursery. And he hadn’t followed Dean’s usual routine. The poor babe was probably so confused with _everything_ that was happening, and then his routine gets disturbed because of it; Cas’ heart broke more.

He ran his hand down his face, before standing up and grabbing the baby monitor and making his way towards the kitchen and after Sam.

Sat at the kitchen island, nursing a beer, was Sam.

“Sam?” Cas asked softly, standing in the doorway.

Sam’s head snapped in Cas’ direction, before dropping back to his beer just as quickly. He said nothing.

“I’m going to get ready for bed,” Cas explained, quietly. He tried to ignore the feeling that spread through him at Sam’s clearly dismissive actions. Cas knew it was early, but he couldn’t bear to sit downstairs in silence and wallow in his thoughts. And he hoped that by going to bed, he and Sam might be able to actually talk and start to work things out. “Are you coming?”

Sam didn’t say anything for a long moment. It was silent between them, apart from the mumbling and grumbling from the babe through the baby monitor. Cas was just about giving up on getting a response from Sam when the man finally spoke.

“No,” Sam’s voice was rough and harsh with lack of use. Sam took a swig of beer before continuing. “I’ll sleep on the couch tonight.”

It was like something stabbed him in the chest.

“Sam?” Cas stuttered, clutching the baby monitor tighter in his hand.

Sam said nothing and just took another swig of his beer.

Cas swallowed around the lump of tears in his throat. He ignored the stinging in his eyes, sighing deeply. Casting his eyes around the kitchen quickly as he sniffed, he noticed the familiar white and navy-blue blanket draped over the kitchen side. He sniffed again, before addressing Sam again, voice lined with a hint of hardness this time.

“You forgot the baby’s blanket,” He explained, stalking across the room and snatching it into his hold.

Sam shrugged uncaringly.

“He’ll be fine,” Sam spoke indifferently.

Cas stared in disbelief at his husband. This was their baby they were talking about, and Sam had _never_ just waved him off… Dean was the apple of their lives… he was Sam’s little Prince and there was nothing that Sam wouldn’t do for the babe. It’s why Cas was so shocked at Sam’s actions.

Cas had a bubbling of anger burst inside of him and slammed the baby monitor on the table in front of Sam so hard, that it was surprising that he didn’t break it.

“He’ll be fine?!” Cas cried, startling Sam. “He’ll be fine?! Fucking listen to him Sam!”

Sam opened his mouth to say something, but didn’t know exactly what. At that moment, the baby (having most likely heard the angry shout of his Papa) started crying.

“You can be dismissive and shut me out, but don’t you _dare_ treat Dean that way!” Cas exclaimed, seething. “He’s just a baby, and is undeserving of that treatment!”

Sam started after Cas as the other man stormed from the room, with the blanket still clutched in his hand. Sam didn’t fail to notice that he had left the baby monitor on the kitchen table.

Although Cas had stomped up the stairs, he took a second to school his features and calm himself before he entered the nursery. His baby had done nothing wrong and did not deserve to face Cas’ upset and anger.

Walking into the nursery, he was the boys loving, concerned Papa, rushing to the baby’s aid.

Dean was sat up in his cot. Big fat tears ran down his cheeks as the cry’s rocked his body. Everything had been thrown off kilter and the poor boy was confused and disorientated. And it didn’t help that he didn’t have his blanket.

“Oh honey-bee,” Cas cooed, reaching into the crib and plucking the boy into his arms. “It’s okay,” He shushed the boy, bouncing him slightly as he made his way over to the arm chair in the corner of the room.

Being in his Papa’s arms was clearly comforting, his cry’s dying down some. But still, tears continued to fall and the sight broke Cas’ already breaking heart.

“Did Daddy forget to give Dean his blanket, hey?” Cas commented, knowing full well that Sam could hear everything that Cas was saying to their baby through the baby monitor he had left of the kitchen table.

Dean latched onto the blanket as soon as Cas held it out to him, and it was like a magic button. The crying ceased, even if tears did continue to glide down his face. He snuggled closely into Cas, and Cas happily obliged, wrapping his arms tightly around the boy and finding his presence grounding.

“Daddy’s a silly boy, forget Dean’s blanket,” Cas explained. Cas wanted to tell the boy that it was all Daddy’s fault, make Daddy out to be the villain and Papa to be the hero; but he couldn’t. And didn’t want to turn the boy against his Daddy, that would be mean and make Papa the villain. And, he hoped as he spoke, Sam was still listening and would realise just what Cas was trying to do.

“As soon as Daddy found your blanket sitting on the kitchen side he gave it to Papa and made Papa bring up to you. Daddy was so worried that you were going to hate him for forgetting,” Cas pressed a kiss to Dean’s forehead. “But you could never hate Daddy, hey baby?”

“Nu-uh,” Dean shook his head, turning to rest it on Cas’ shoulder. He yawned and Cas plopped the paci into the boy’s open mouth.

He started singing and swaying to send the baby off to sleep.

-X-

Cas had spent the night in bed alone, while Sam had spent the night on the couch, like he’d said he would. Cas didn’t know about Sam, but he himself had barely slept. He’d been kept up all night by the thoughts rushing through his head, trying to figure out a way to work things out between them.

In the morning, when he decided to finally get up (an hour or so earlier than usual because he was fed up with just lying in bed doing nothing), he poked his head round the living room but froze when he realised that Sam wasn’t there. And he clearly hadn’t been all night.

When had Sam managed to sneak away without Cas hearing, or noticing? Where had he gone? How long had he been gone? Shit – was he okay?

Cas grabbed his cell and rang Sam’s phone. It rang and rang and rang, before it went through to voicemail. Cas’ cut the call, not bothering to leave a message. He rang again, but received the same outcome. He turned to sending a text.

_Where are you?_

He tapped his fingers against the screen, before deciding to send another text.

_Are you okay? Please come home xx_

He didn’t get a reply, even though he spent the rest of the morning checking and waiting. He rang Sam a few more times, even phoned his office phone. When there still was no answer, he got desperate and phoned his assistant’s number.

“Good morning, Winchester Incorporated; Jessica speaking. How can I help you?”

“Jess,” Cas spat. “It’s Cas. I need to speak to my husband immediately. Is her there?”

“I’m sorry,” Her voice was sickly sweet, almost patronizing. “Mr Winchester is in a _very_ important meeting right now and has been asked to not be interrupted for _any_ reason.”

“Well then,” Cas sighed exasperatedly, because he knew the more likely situation was that Sam had ordered Jess to say exactly that to Cas if he phoned. “When’s he next free?”

“Unfortunately, Mr Winchester is _very_ busy today. And can’t be disturbed.”

“Great,” Cas spoke sarcastically. He cast his eyes over the babe who was quietly watching TV; quiet because he was getting extra TV time. “When will he finish today? Will he be home before 7?”

“I’m unable to tell.”

Cas could hear her taunting smile. He just wanted to strangle the bitch.

“Thanks Jess,” He spat her name. “One last thing…”

“Yes, Mr Winchester?” She asked, just as sweetly, although with a hint of mischief to her tone.

“Pass a message on for me, please. Ask him to come home tonight.”

There was a pause on the other end of the line, and if it wasn’t for the background noise, Cas would have thought he’d been disconnected or put on hold.

“Home to you?” Jess asked innocently. “Or perhaps with me… again?”

Everything around Cas froze, time slowed. He had to remind himself to breath, and to loosen his hold on the phone before he crushed it.

He licked his dry lips and gulped. There were a million and one things that Cas wanted to say and do to the woman that he was currently talking to – but instead, he pulled the phone away from his ear and cut the call off.

He didn’t realise he was crying till he could fell the wetness on his cheeks. He stood from the couch and picked Dean up. The boy fussed because he was being taken away from his TV and deposited in the play-pen tucked away in the corner.

“Papa will be right back honey-bee,” Cas promised. “I’m going to pack a bag and then we’re going to go and pay Uncle Gabe a short visit, okay?”

Cas didn’t wait for the boy to respond before he was leaving the room. He normally never left the boy alone even for a second, but he had to. He needed to scream, and shot and destroy something. He couldn’t let his boy see this – it could, and probably would terrify him.

Up in the safe confines of his bedroom, he threw the cell against the wall. He screamed, and pushed everything off the dresser that was in the room and kicked at the paper bin by Sam’s bedside table. He sat on the edge of the bed and openly wept.

He cried for a few minutes, before remembering that there was a little boy downstairs who was waiting on him. It was enough to get him into gear.

-X-

Sam walked into the house that evening, nearing 9pm. It was a total of 4 hours later than his usual time, although Cas was more surprised that he’d actually come home.

“Where’s Dean?” Sam asked, shrugging off his coat.

“Probably in bed,” Cas shrugged, almost uncaringly. He did care though, and couldn’t stop thinking about the boy. He’d just got off the phone with Gabe a mere half an hour ago, to check up on him. He was fine.

“Probably?” Sam questioned.

“I wouldn’t know for certain,” Cas stood up. “I packed him a bag and sent him to Gabe’s.”

“Why the hell would you do that?” Sam exclaimed, turning on his husband.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Cas replied, crossing his arms. “If you’d have paid any attention to him over the past week or so, you would see how much he’s struggling!”

“He’s fine!” Sam argued. “He’s a baby!”

“He’s _our_ baby! And he’s not fucking stupid!” Cas cried, raising his voice. “He knows something’s going on, and it’s effecting him as much as it’s effecting you and me!”

Sam stared Cas down for a few minutes, before giving up and storming past his husband.

Cas followed him, just as fast.

“You know!” Cas cried. “After not being able to get hold of you, I phoned _Jessica_!”

“I heard!” Sam spat back, not turning around as he opened the fridge and cracked open a beer.

“Why weren’t you home last night?” Cas demanded to know, voice hard.

Sam said nothing for a moment or two as he took a couple of big swigs from the beer bottle. He threw the fridge door shut and turned to face his husband with a look of fury on his face.

“I’m fed up with _this_ ,” Sam motioned between himself and Cas. “Cas, I fucking love you to pieces – but I can’t keep doing this!”

“Oh, right,” Cas flung his arms up in the air. “You love me so fucking much that instead of trying to work it out, you abandon me without notice and spend the night at fucking Jessica’s!”

“It’s not like that Castiel!” Sam exclaimed, raising his voice as well. He slammed the beer bottle onto the kitchen side.

“Not like what?!” Cas shouted. “Because this all started with her! As soon as you employed her you haven’t shut-up about how. _‘Oh, Jessica this!’_ and ‘ _Jessica that!_ ’”

“Come on Cas,” Sam seethed. He couldn’t believe this was happening right now; this was the last thing that he wanted! “That’s a bit of an exaggeration, I barely mentioned her!”

“Barely…?” Cas scoffed. “Well I’ll be damned! So, describing every minute detail about her, right down to the little curve in her back; explaining how you took her out on a ‘professional’ lunch to ‘get to know her better’; and telling me, every day, without fail, that she’s the best assistant you ever had… that’s barely mentioning her?”

“Cas…” Sam warned.

“No Sam!” Cas screamed. “I’ve had it! This all started from the moment you employed that bitch! The first day you came home, singing her praises, I was happy for you! You finally found someone who can do a decent job; great! Brilliant, in fact! But then you started to stay later at work… and it’s just getting later and fucking later!” Cas pushed at Sam’s chest lightly, hoping that the slight force would make his point sink in. “I barely get to see you anymore! _Dean_ barely gets to see you anymore!”

“You think I don’t know that?” Sam cried back. “It breaks my heart having to work so much right now!”

“So why are you?” Cas balled his hands into fists. “Because I’m not being funny Samuel, but all signs point to you having an affair with your fucking assistant!”

“You’re crazy to think that,” Sam spoke through gritted teeth, clearly trying to calm himself down as quickly as possible.

Cas, on the other hand, had reached the point of no return, and was just shouting the first words that came to mind.

“Crazy? Sam, ever since you employed some blonde-haired, blue-eyed, big-titted bimbo, you’ve not been home, and when you have you haven’t shut up about her! You’re always ‘working’! Weekends? Since when have you worked a weekend? Sam, weekends are family time; you made that rule!”

“I’ve been working hard to improve the company recently,” Sam argued.

“Bull. Shit.” Cas spoke calmly. “How about you explain last night, huh? Is that where you’ve been every night you’ve been ‘sleeping at the office’?”

Sam took a deep breath and uncrossed his arms. He had been backed into a corner now, and could see there was no way out.

“Now Cas…” He started. “I wasn’t going to tell you about that, because I knew this is how you would take it…”

Cas should have honestly expected it, but it still shocked him to his core. His husband had been having fucking _sleepovers_ at his personal assistant’s house!

Sam heard the slap, before he felt it.

His cheek stung like a bitch, and he held his hand up to cup his cheek gently. He cursed as he gathered his senses again. He did this in enough time to catch Cas’ ass as it hightailed it out of the kitchen.

“CAS!” He shouted after him, hurrying after. “Come on, babe!” He pleaded as he watched the man reach the top of the stairs. He was hot on his tail, taking the steps two at a time.

Cas rushed into their bedroom and grabbed a duffle that was stored underneath the bed. He started throwing any old random clothes into it, ignoring the man who stood in the doorway.

“Cas, baby, please! This is silly! Please stop! Let me explain!” Sam begged.

“I think you’ve explained enough!” Cas spat as he zipped the duffle up. He flung it over his shoulder and shoved his was past Sam and thundered back down the landing and down the stairs.

“Cas! No! Baby, stop! Please!” Sam was almost in tears now. He wanted to explain, but Cas was moving far too quickly for Sam to even keep up.

Cas came to a stop at the front door, with his hand resting on the handle. He didn’t look back, but he spoke to his husband who stood at the foot of the stairs watching him, and praying that Cas was about to change his mind.

“I’m going to stay with Gabe. Me and Dean,” His voice was dark. “Phone me when you work out where your priorities lie.”

And with that, he was out the door, so swiftly it was as if he had flown.

Sam stayed stood at the bottom of the stairs for a moment of two, frozen into place. The sound of a car engine pulled him from his daze and he ran to the front door and threw it open.

He wasn’t fast enough. Cas was already at the edge of the driveway, turning into the road.

-X-

Cas stood over the crib where his baby lay sleeping. Dean had no idea that his Papa was here right now, as he had gone to sleep with the knowledge that Papa was at home with Daddy. Gabe, it sounded, had had a wonderful time getting him to sleep with all the kicking and screaming the boy did.

But he was sleeping soundly now, and that was the main thing.

Cas had almost woken him, just so he could have a much needed cuddle from the boy, but knew that would be unfair. Instead he stood over him, smiling at how angelic and peaceful he looked sleeping away, with his fingers latched tightly round his blanket.

Cas reached into the crib to brush a few stray strands of hair out of the boys face. He made a mental note to get an appointment at the hairdressers, but didn’t think too much on it as he bent down to press a kiss against the boy’s forehead. His lips barely graced Dean’s skin, but he was a light sleeper, and the slight touch caused him to stir.

Dean blinked sleepily, and Cas’ heart melted.

“Papa?” Dean asked with a huge yawn. His eyes were half-mast, and he was clearly more asleep than awake.

“Shh,” Cas soothed, running his hands down the boy’s cheek. “Papa’s here, honey-bee.”

That was all the encouragement that Dean needed, and he snuggled back down into his blanket and instantly fell back to sleep.

How could Sam do all of this to the poor babe? To their baby? Poor Dean was stuck right in the middle of it, with no proper clue as to what was going on. And Castiel felt awful for it.

“Goodnight Dean, Papa loves you,” Cas whispered, more to himself, and then he retreated out of the room and into the kitchen-diner room where he knew Gabe was up waiting with a hot coco for them both.

As soon as Cas laid eyes on his older brother he broke down. Gabe rushed up from his seat and engulfed him in a huge hug. Together, they sat for ages, not saying anything as Cas cried his heart out of his brother’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry,” Gabe promised, when Cas started to calm down. He already knew of the story, as Cas had spoked to him intermittently throughout the day, and had told him all about the argument he and Sam had had when he had arrived. “I might be a shit-tonne shorter than him, but I _know_ I can still kick his ass!”

Cas laughed at the mental image of his 5’8” brother taking on his 6’4” husband. He would pay to see that.


	2. A walk in the park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the response I've recieved for this little timestamp; it means a lot. I hope this story lives up to your expectations!!  
> I'm not 100% sure how this chapter will be accepted, but please know this is how it just worked out!!  
> Enjoy!!

It was strange spending so much time away from home. Having Uncle Gabe, Auntie Meg, Michael and Lucifer there all the time was nice, but also strange. He wasn’t used to having so many people around him all the time. There was always someone to cuddle with and play with, but at the end of the day, Dean just wanted his Papa… and his Daddy.

He hadn’t seen his Daddy in _ages_! He missed the man terribly and was desperate to be reunited with him. Whenever he asked Papa about him, Papa just shrugged his shoulders and brushed him off; explaining that Daddy was busy at work and they had to stay with Uncle Gabe and Auntie Meg for a little while. Dean didn’t mind _too_ much, but he would much rather be at home, snuggling with his Daddy.

His routine stayed much or less the same, but Dean was starting to get fussy and restless over the simplest of things; such as, his cuddles on the couch before bed time weren’t always with just Papa, and it wasn’t Daddy who bathed him (Papa had shouted at him the other day when he threw a fit about wanting Daddy to wash him!). And Dean was just tired of not waking up in his own nursery, or even in his own crib.

One day, quite recently, a huge bouquet of flowers arrived for Papa. It had been just after breakfast and Dean was playing on the car mat with Mikey and Luci, when they had arrived. Auntie Meg had gushed over them, and Papa did admit that he liked them. They had been from Daddy, but Papa hadn’t seemed too bothered over them and had left Auntie Meg to tend and care for them.

Papa also, Dean noticed, spent a lot of time staring at his phone, wearing a solemn look. It was as if he was debating whether to call someone; Dean hoped that he would call Daddy one day and tell him to stop working so much so that he could come and cuddle them both; surely, both him and Papa deserved that much?

Uncle Gabe and Papa spent a lot of time talking in low, hushed tones whenever the little’s were preoccupied. Dean was never sure what they spoke about, but Papa often cried whenever he and Uncle Gabe had conversations like that. Papa thought that Dean didn’t see, but he did; every time.

At night (because the crib that Dean used when he stayed at Uncle Gabe’s had been moved from Mikey’s room to Papa’s room), when Papa thought Dean was sound asleep, Dean could hear him crying and calling out Daddy’s name, like a prayer. Most nights Dean fell asleep to the sound of his Papa crying, and it made him feel so helpless. He didn’t know what to do.

Dean knew that something was up, but he couldn’t, for the time of him, work out what. He tried to help his Papa and make the man smile, but whenever he accomplished that task, Papa’s smile never quite reached his eyes, nor was it as bright as it usually was.

They one day, he woke to his Papa talking on the phone. It wasn’t that unusual, but the tone Papa was using was.

“-not fair!” Papa hissed. He was keeping his voice down, and it was clear that he was trying not to wake Dean. “I told you I would think about it!”

There was quite a long pause, and Dean lifted his head from the mattress for a second. His eyes were still mostly closed and he flopped back down onto the bed with a huge sigh. Papa noticed his movement and got up from the bed to come and stand over the crib.

“I don’t know Sam,” He sighed, his tone softening. Papa was talking to Daddy? This woke Dean slightly and he smacked his lips together, fidgeting around in the crib. “It’s not as easy as that. I can’t just jump back in! Do you know how much explaining and grovelling that you’ve got to do?”

Papa reached down and smiled at him, brushing stray hairs out of Dean’s face. His smile was a smile that was only ever saved for Dean, but even this didn’t have the potential behind it that is usually did.

“He’s fine Sam,” Papa reassured, pressing the phone to his ear with his shoulder before he snaked his arms into the crib and picked Dean up into his arms. Dean made sure to bring his blanket with him, hugging it tight to his chest. Papa cradled him in his arms like a new born and started swaying. “He’s been having fun with Michael and Lucifer, and running circles round me like usual. He’s more regressed than normal though.”

Papa paused again, and Dean blinked, still sleepy. Papa noticed and reached back into his crib and scooped up the discarded paci that had fallen out of Dean’s mouth while he’d been sleeping. He handed it over to the baby.

“About 13 to 14 months at most,” Papa explained. “It’s strange having him so young after having him at almost 24 months for ages.”

Dean knew they were talking about him. He yawned around his paci before turning his face into Papa’s chest.

“Look,” Papa spoke, voice hard. It was his ‘don’t-mess-with-me’ tone. “Pick us up at 12; we’ll go out for lunch. He misses his Daddy, Sam, I can’t keep him from you any longer… okay; yeah; I’ll see you then.”

There was no goodbye, although Dean could practically hear the unspoken ‘love you’ hanging on the edge of Papa’s tongue.

“Good morning, honey-bee,” Papa cooed down at him, tapping his finger on Dean’s nose.

“Papa,” Dean greeted, voice rumbly from lack of use. He yawned again and snuggled further into his Papa, if that was possible.

“Is my baby boy still tired?” He asked, although the answer was obvious. Dean was more or less asleep again.

Dean nodded his head slightly, enjoying the feeling of his Papa swaying him. Papa’s chest started grumbling where the man started humming a very familiar tune, his lullaby, ‘Hey Jude’.

-X-

Trundling his way down the stairs, Cas found Meg and Gabe sat outside on the porch, clearly having breakfast outside in the warm, early morning sun. Michael and Lucifer were off playing already, in shorts and t-shirts, despite it being only 9am in the morning.

“Where’s the baba?” Gabe asked in greeting. Meg tutted at her husband.

“Morning Clarence,” She smile at Cas warmly.

“Morning Meg,” Cas smirked, ignoring his brother momentarily as he sat at the table himself. Meg went straight to pouting Cas a nice warm cup of coffee, as Cas turning to Gabe. “He’s still asleep,” He placed the baby monitor he’d been holding on the table. “He woke briefly while I was on the phone, but went back to sleep soon after. I think he’s even younger today than he was yesterday.”

“Bless him,” Meg sighed sadly, as she passed a mug over. “Poor think. It’s probably just his way of dealing with everything that’s going on right now.”

He quietly thanked Meg as he accepted the mug and took a sip. He didn’t reply, having already had this thought himself; he was feeling really guilty about it. Gabe, however, was more concerned with something Cas had said moment ago.

“You were on the phone?” He asked.

Cas looked up over his mug. Slowly, he lowered it and placed it back on the table.

“Yeah.”

“To who?” Gabe questioned. It was clear that he had his suspicions, and he wasn’t going to be happy if and when he found out his suspicions were correct.

“To, uh…” Cas stammered, as he knew exactly what Gabe was thinking. He was about to earn himself a lecture, he was sure. “…Sam.”

“Castiel!” Gabe scolded. “Why?”

“He called,” Cas shrugged, trying to come across as unaffected by it all. He was sure he was failing miserably. It was just last night that he had been crying on Gabe’s shoulder. “He’s been phoning at least 10 times every day for the past week, Gabe. I’ve kept him waiting long enough.”

Gabe opened his mouth to argue his brother’s case; if Castiel wasn’t going to do it, Gabe was going to willingly step up to the plate. If Gabe had his way, Cas would have already filed for the divorce papers and would be moving into the empty house across the street from him. Meg however, silenced him with a single look.

“I agree,” She softened her look and turned to her brother-in-law. “What did he say?”

“Well,” Cas began slowly. “He started to apologise, but I told him to save it. He wanted to meet up – talk things over…”

“Which you declined, right?” Gabe interrupted, rudely.

“Gabriel!” Meg hissed in horror. Gabe raised his eyebrows and made a face in Meg’s direction.

“I told him that I would think about it,” Cas explained casually, smirking at the interactions between his brother and wife. He wasn’t at all surprised by Gabe’s interruption, growing up with him had been much or less the same. “He asked about Dean too…”

“That’s to be expected,” Meg reassured, sounding rather professional. She did, after all specify in little’s healthcare. “Dean is his baby too.”

“I know,” Cas nodded. “And I feel awful keeping him from the babe. Dean asks about him most days, and I can’t do it to the poor boy anymore. So, we’re going to see him today,

No one said anything for a moment.

“Clarence,” Meg was the first to speak. Her tone was gentle, and understanding, although expressed her concern for the situation. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah Cassie,” Gabe agreed, voice quiet. “So soon?”

“Absolutely,” Cas nodded, voice strong. It was the one and only thing he was confident about. “He’s Dean’s Daddy. And he does a bloody good job of it too. I don’t want to keep Dean from him any longer than I have to.”

It fell silent between then again, and Cas helped himself to an apple from the fruit bowl in the middle of the table.

“I know I told him I would think about meeting up,” Cas explained. “But then he asked to see Dean, and I couldn’t say no. However, I want to be there, with Dean.”

He looked to his brother to gage his reaction. Gabe didn’t look too happy, and Cas couldn’t blame him really. It was why Cas had suggested going out for lunch, rather than inviting him over; Cas didn’t think that Gabe could even stand to be in the same house with Sam without trying to strangle him.

“I’ve told him to pick us up at noon. We’ll go out for lunch,” Cas told Gabe, hoping this would calm him slightly.

Gabe looked Cas over and sighed heavily. This wasn’t his life to run, he could only advise Cas on what he could do. In the end though, Cas would make the decisions and Gabe would have to like it or lump it.

“Look Cas,” Gabe exhaled. “Whatever happens, I’m behind you 100%, okay? I may not like it – but I’ll support you.”

Gab smiled, feeling, as well as hearing the sincerity in his brother’s tone.

“Thank you, Gabriel.”

“But please, promise you won’t make any rash decisions?”

“I won’t be returning home with him tonight, if that’s what you mean,” Cas reassured.

“Just making sure, brother,” Gabe shook his head playfully.

“I’ll be fine, Gabe,” Cas promised. “And hopefully, I can finally get to the end of what’s going on, and what’s going to happen from now on.”

Cas fought off the lump that formed in his throat at the thought of the ‘end’. Would it be; could it be the end? He sincerely hoped not; but could he live and be married to someone who had not been faithful? Was it fair? And what about Dean?

-X-

Gabe answered the door.

Seeing the shorter man was both a surprise, yet not. It was after all his house, but as Sam understood they were heading out for lunch and he thought that Cas might be ready to go as soon as he saw Sam’s car pull up – he was a time-keeper after all.

“Uh,” Sam didn’t know what to say. Gabe raised one eyebrow, his eyes stern.

Standing here, in front of Gabe, waiting for Castiel to get ready; it all reminded him of when he had first started dating Cas. Gabe had always stared him down like this, before he loosened up some. It didn’t take him and Sam long to become great friends. But the way Gabe was looking at him now, it made Sam shiver (despite being a foot or so taller than him).

Sam didn’t know what to say. Gabe uncrossed his arms and took a step forward; it took all of Sam’s strength not to instinctively take a step back.

“Listen here, sasquatch!” Gabe pressed a bony finger to Sam’s chest. “My brother is distraught over what you’ve done! You treat him right today or so help me God, I will unleash some angelic hell on your ass! You hearing me?!”

“Loud and clear, Gabriel,” Sam promised. He was surprised with how calm he sounded considering that the tidal wave of nerves he was experiencing. “I wasn’t planning on treating him any differently.”

“I’m serious, Sam,” Gabe crossed his arms again and raised his eyebrows.

“Gabe, he’s still my husband,” Sam ignored the huff from Gabriel and continued. “And I still love him with all my heart!”

Gabe dropped his arms by his side, throwing a glance behind him. Sam could hear Michael and the Milton’s new little, Lucifer, squabbling over something, somewhere, in the house. When Gabe looked back at Sam, the fire that had been glowing in his eyes had dimmed slightly.

“Sam,” Gabe sighed. “He’s so delicate right now. I don’t know what the fuck you’ve done, but it’s completely and utterly shattered him! I fucking hate you for it, I really do!” Gabe shook his head, and Sam could tell that he wasn’t lying. However, there wasn’t a whole truth behind the words of his last sentence. “What I hate even more though is how upset Cas is – I can’t deal with it anymore. I need you to pull your finger out and sort things out between you – whatever the outcome, okay?”

There were only two possible outcomes. And Sam knew which one he’d prefer.

He gulped, and nodded slowly, showing his understanding.

“Good,” Gabe too nodded. “I really hope things work out… for his sake.”

“I’m coming!” A familiar voice called, followed by the sound of footsteps on the stairs. Sam’s heart leapt into his mouth. It was the longest 10 seconds of his life, waiting for Cas to get to the bottom of the stairs, and come to the front door.

“Sorry,” Cas sighed, almost happily as he appeared behind his brother, with the baby on his hip. “The baby decided it would be a great idea to do a huge, massive, pooooo!” He dragged the last word out, and tickled the boy’s tummy, sending Dean into squeals of laughter.

Sam’s eyes warmed at the sight, and he desperately wanted that back. He hated himself for having driven them both away, and was going to strive to fix this – fix all of this.

“Okay, okay,” Cas breathed, stopping his tickle onslaught and allowing the boy to calm down. “Say bye-bye to Uncle Gabe, honey-bee,” Cas ordered lightly. “We’ll see him in a bit, okay?”

Dean looked round for the man, spotting him in the doorway. And then he laid eyes on the man who stood just outside.

“Dada?” He murmured, in disbelief, the tears already falling.

Gabe smiled sadly, and ruffled the little’s hair playfully.

“See you later, baba!” He cooed, although he knew that there was only one man who had the baby’s attention.

Gabe stepped back, walking further into the house and leaving Cas to it with a supportive pat on the back as he passed. Cas moved closer, to take the spot Gabe had just been in.

Finally getting a good look at him, Sam could see that Dean was much younger – like Cas had speculated. He looked softer, more fragile. He was almost docile with his movements, and his eyes full of wonder. In his mouth was a paci, and his blanket held in his hands. He was wearing booties today, instead of the soft soled shoes he usually had on his feet.

“Hi, my prince,” Sam smiled, his own eyes welling up at the sight of him. He held his hands out, and Dean came right over, snuggling right in close to Sam’s chest, pressing his nose and face up against his shoulder and neck and his little fists holding on to Sam’s shirt, leaving his blanket behind with Papa.

“Dada!” Dean whaled loudly, a breakdown starting suddenly. Sam could feel the tears and snot on his skin and clothes; he didn’t mind too much, he was just happy to finally be able to hold his baby again.

“Daddy’s here now, Dean,” Sam shushed, swaying. He continued to mummer sweet nothings to the boy as he calmed himself down.

Cas made out like he wasn’t intruding on their moment, pretending to check over the diaper bag and check his pockets. It was a sweet moment between baby and Daddy, it really was. But Cas felt bad for keeping Dean from his Daddy for long. He promised himself there and then that Dean would get to see his Daddy more often, no matter what happened this afternoon.

-X-

Dean was fascinated with his Daddy, as if he had never seen the man before. He refused to go over to his Papa, even for a second; he threw a fit when Daddy tried to sit him in the café’s hard, wooden highchair and was only content when he could sit on his Daddy’s lap.

Dean wasn’t even upset when Cas had excused himself to the toilet a moment ago, not even letting his eyes follow his Papa as the man left.

Sam smiled down fondly at his baby; Dean sat with his legs under the table and his back pressed against Sam’s chest. His legs swung happily as he babbled a tune to himself. In his hand, held in a palmer grasp, was a red crayon and on the table in front of him was an activity board supplied by the café.

“Can Daddy help you colour, baby?” Sam asked softly, popping his head over the boy’s shoulder.

“Uh-huh,” Dean nodded, voice muffled around the paci in his mouth. Sam smiled wide and pressed a chaste kiss to the boy’s cheek before reaching round him and grabbing a yellow crayon from the table.

Dean’s colouring included running the crayon across the paper. But to Sam, the boy’s scribbles were a masterpiece.

Sam encouraged Dean, talking about what they were colouring. There was the sun, and the grass and a kite in the sky. Dean sat there and giggled all the way through, squealing whenever Sam lightly tickled his side.

Cas came back not long after, having only been gone a few minutes. He smiled as he slid into the booth opposite them both. Sam smiled over to acknowledge his return but continued colouring with his baby.

“Pa-pa!” Dean welcomed back happily. Sam could feel the kick of his legs (he was sure he was going to have bruises littered over his shins by the time this lunch was over) and the cute little cooing noise Dean made now that his family were all back together again.

“Hiya, Honey-bee,” Cas greeted back, his smile huge for the baby. “Are you having fun with Daddy?”

“Uh-huh,” Dean nodded, tilting his head back slightly to see the man. He was looking up at his chin, and Sam ducked his head down to peck a kiss on his nose, sending the boy into another fit of giggles.

Sam and Dean continued on with their colouring, Cas watching on warmly. They fit together perfectly, and their personalities shone through everything they did, melding together like they belonged together. They bounced off each other, laughing and cooing and all together having a good time. They were both, truly happy together.

When their meals arrived, Sam calmed down the little game they had been playing and packed the colouring and the crayons away. Dean whined, but his eyes lit up when he saw the food being set on the table in front of his Daddy and Papa.

Sam and Cas simultaneously thanked the waitress. Sam pushed his plate away and slightly and reached for the jar of baby food that had been brought over, and the plastic spoon. Dean whined in disappointment at the sight of the mush, but didn’t fight as Sam spoon fed him every drop.

By the time the jar was finished, Dean’s eyes were nearly shut. Cas reached into the diaper bag and brought out a bottle. It was still slightly warm, where it had been kept in a thermal bag, and held it out to Sam.

“Someone needs a nap,” Sam cooed down at the boy as he rearranged him in his lap.

“No, Dada,” Dean complained, turning his head away from the oncoming bottle. Still, Cas didn’t say anything, or interrupt, not wanting to intrude on their much needed Daddy and Dean time (Even if Dean was going down for a nap).

“It’s okay my prince,” Sam reassured softly. “You don’t have to nap if you don’t want to. But you need to drink your bot-bot to fill that scrummy tummy of yours!”

Dean clearly debated it all for a second, but soon latched onto the bottle with enthusiasm. He held the bottle himself, looking up at the underside of Sam’s chin as his Daddy finally began his meal (luckily, it was a chicken salad, so it was nothing that could get cold).

Within a few minutes, the baby was asleep. Sam took the bottle from his gently, worried about waking the sleeping lion, but he did so successfully and placed the bottle beside him on the table.

“I haven’t seen him that happy since before we started arguing,” Cas observed, a sad smile on his face.

Sam sighed, looking up at his husband. They both shared a look that said neither of them had been that happy either.

They continued to eat their meal quietly, with only shared small talk, mainly about Dean. When they were all finished and had paid their bill, the family left the café. They made a quick stop off at the car to get the baby’s pram before beginning a walk around the local park.

Sam sighed, breath stuttered as he built up the courage to bring up the reason there was so much tension between them.

“Look Cas,” He began, voice hushed. He gulped nervously.

“Yes Sam?” Cas prompted. He himself was nervous. He had no idea what he was going to hear.

Sam looked over at Cas. He felt really sick and was weary that his lunch might make a reappearance. He wanted, needed, Cas and Dean to come home; he couldn’t live without them. This past week had been just awful and Sam couldn’t do it without them no longer.

“I don’t know where to start…” Sam muttered.

“How about at the beginning?” Cas demanded. “Because I really don’t know what happened Sam, until it was too late. Was it something I did? Did I drive you away somehow?”

“What?” Sam was horrified. “No, Cas! Never!”

“Then what happened? Because I’m finding it really hard to see where it went wrong!”

“I don’t know Cas,” Sam frowned. “It all happened so fast. But I swear Cas, I swear on Dean’s life I wasn’t cheating!”

Cas gulped, and his eyes glanced down to Dean who was still sleeping away, unaware of the conversation that his Daddies were having above him.

Could he believe Sam? Was it possible that Sam wasn’t cheating?

“You better not be lying Samuel Winchester!” Cas hissed, the first hint of any feeling other than remorse in his voice. “That’s my baby’s life you just swore on!”

Sam did not miss a beat.

“He’s my baby too!” Sam replied, his eyes not darting away from Dean. “I wouldn’t swear on his life if I didn’t fucking mean it Castiel!”

Cas gritted his teeth together, and didn’t take his hard eyes off of the man walking beside him.

“Fine,” Cas exhaled, not moving an inch. “If you weren’t cheating, explain to me what the hell you _were_ doing! All the signs were there Sam; so there better be a fucking good explanation for it!”

Sam closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath.

“Cas, she’s my employee; my secretary,” Sam explained, although this, Cas already knew. “I swear Cas, I did nothing! Looking back, I can see what happened, and why you thought what you did.”

Cas said nothing, humming to show that he was listening.

“Jessica, she was…” Sam paused, trying to find the right word. “She used me. Manipulated me.”

“Excuse me?” Cas asked softly, although crossed his arms just to have something to do with his hands. “What do you mean?”

“It started when she applied for the job… most of her records were forged, fake,” Sam gulped. “They were so good that they even got past me, Cas!”

Cas didn’t know what to say, but let his facial features soften and continued to listen.

“I liked her,” Sam admitted. “Not like how your thinking – she was kind, funny and a good friend. At least, I thought she was. She was brilliant at her job, fantastic at supporting me; I’d never had anyone like her work for me before.”

“I remember you saying,” Cas pointed out. Sam cringed back, knowing exactly what Cas was referencing. He had spoken about her almost all the time.

“Yeah,” Sam mumbled sadly. “Well; she started to spend more and more time in my office, rather than actually at her own desk. She convinced me to do things for her, little things to begin with such as brushing her hair or massaging her shoulders. I enjoyed doing it, I guess,” Sam shrugged. “Not in a sexual way,” He shuddered. “It was just relaxing for me too, you know?”

Cas raised his eyebrows, and Sam hurried to continue.

“Then things escalated a bit more. It was suddenly her suggesting I take her out for lunch so I could get to know her better. And she even asked me to help her paint her new house. She was a distraction, because she was always in my office talking to me or making plans with me. It wasn’t long before I was spending more time out of home, and even the office and more time with Jessica. I didn’t realise that it had happened to begin with.”

Cas nodded once to show that he was still listening.

“Of course, because of that, I got behind with my work and that’s why I was staying late and starting early; her suggestions believe it or not. And she always did the same hours as me, without fail.”

“Why couldn’t you just tell me this?” Cas asked sadly.

“I don’t know,” Sam sighed, disappointed in himself. “I honestly don’t know. And I hate myself for it. But tell me,” Sam’s voice was kind and not commanding. “If I had told you that, would you have believed me? If I had said that the reason I was behind in my work was because I was distracted by my new assistant, how would you have taken it?”

“Okay, fair point,” Cas opened his mouth after a pause to continue, to demand that Sam should have told him anyway, but Sam cut across him.

“Still,” Sam explained. “It’s not a good enough excuse as to why I didn’t tell you. And for that, I’m sorry.”

Cas nodded once, appreciatively, but didn’t say a word. Sam still had some explaining to do, and Cas just wanted to get to the bottom of everything. It had been a long time coming, and he needed closure on this – no matter what the outcome.

“The first night I ‘slept at the office’,” Sam himself used air quotes around those words. “I had worked really late into the evening, and Jess was there beside me the whole time. I was absolutely shattered, and she offered to drive me home. I was so tired that I didn’t realise that she hadn’t asked where I lived, and even drove straight past our street. She drove straight to her house.”

“Sam…”

“I know, it sounds bad…” Sam trailed off. “I would have called, or text. But my head had hit the pillow and I was out for the count. When I woke up in the morning, I freaked. I couldn’t remember leaving the office, and I was in her bed Cas… her bed!”

“Sam…” Cas warned again.

“Things came back to me pretty quickly though. All that had happened was I’d kicked my shoes off and fell asleep. She had gotten a kick out of it mind, and often referenced to that night in the next coming week. It had happened a few more times after that. But I couldn’t tell you; I couldn’t bring myself to do it, because I knew how you’d take it. Yet, I couldn’t stop myself from saying no to this woman; she knew how to press my buttons, how I ticked and how to get what she wanted from me.”

“Sam, this is crazy,” Cas shook his head. He had known Sam almost all his life, he could tell Sam was not lying.

“I couldn’t say no to her Cas. But I didn’t realise that until it was too late,” Sam couldn’t look at Cas, too ashamed with himself. “She uh, started talking about you. About how you were so lucky to have someone like me, that anyone would be lucky to have someone like me. She was jealous of you, and somehow managed to start turning me against you.”

“Oh Sam,” Cas frowned. “Is that why things started to go cold between us?”

Sam nodded.

“Yeah,” He sighed. “She uh, started saying things such as, you were running our relationship, and I was just going along with everything you said; that you were possessive and jealous, not letting me do the things I wanted to so. Looking back, I can tell it was all a load of baloney. But the way she spoke, the way she made me see it, I did believe it…”

Sam looked up at Cas again. Cas looked on at him, with a poker face.

“The night that I said I’d sleep on the couch and then disappeared? I never intended to leave and go to hers. She had phoned, just to ‘chat’ after you’d gone to bed. I had been distraught over everything that had happened, and was practically crying down the phone to her. She invited me to hers, promising to make me feel better.”

“And did she?” Cas sniffed. “Did she make you feel better?”

“Not like that!” Sam cried in horror, knowing what Sam was implying. “No, Cas. I told you, never!”

“Well then, how did she make you feel better?”

“We sat and watched Netflix for a while, and spoke a lot about you. She was, in some ways, trying to convince me that you were poison and were killing me off. But that night, I did actually sleep on the couch; her couch. The next day at work, I couldn’t stop thinking of you and Dean, and how I had just left you without an explanation or anything. I felt real guilty, yet couldn’t work out what to tell you. She kept telling me not to do it, that you weren’t worth it.”

“You ignored my phone calls,” Cas pointed out, a little bitter, although understanding the situation better now. “I must have phoned you a million times that morning.”

“Do you know what?” Sam stated. “I didn’t receive one call! At least, not on my office phone… Jessica blocked any and all number’s that you could contact me on!”

“She what?!” Cas exclaimed. He sighed deeply, trying to calm himself slightly. “So, you weren’t ignoring me?”

 “No Cas, never,” Sam promised. “After you’d phoned her, she’d come into my office and told me that you weren’t happy with me; that you’d yelled at her; that you’d called her every name under the sun. She said that you had accused her of stealing me away. I was upset over it all, that you could say all those things to her.”

“You actually believed her?” Cas asked sadly, already knowing the answer.

“I did,” Sam frowned. “I’m not going to lie. I did to begin with. Like I said, she just knew how to work me, how to make me feel and how to get me to say yes. She knew how to get me to do just what she wanted to do. She was really manipulative and controlling over everything I did. I just didn’t realise.”

“You know I never did any of those things she said, right?” Cas asked. “That I only phoned her because I couldn’t get through to you?”

“Of course, I know that now,” Sam calmed. “It took me a little while after you’d left to realise that.”

The baby in the pram whined behind the paci and both parent’s attention was drawn to him. Dean just fidgeted for a moment before settling back down.

“After you left that night, I drove to hers. I think she was expecting me,” Sam continued on. His voice was heavy with guilt. “She got me drunk, like really drunk. She didn’t drink a drop, mind. She was flirting with me, but I mistook it for kindness. And then she had her hands all over me, and she kissed me.”

Cas controlled his breathing. He wanted to rip out Jessica’s throat, but knew that it wasn’t the polite thing to do. Instead, he continued to listen to Sam’s story.

“She forced herself on me,” Sam admitted.

“Shit Sam,” Cas cursed. “And you never told me?”

“Well, by then you weren’t answering my calls,” Sam pointed out casually. Suddenly, Cas felt really guilty.

“It didn’t go far,” Sam explained. “I sobered up some with that kiss. Managed to push her away, hands and all. She was persistent though, got a good couple of touches to my dick – but I managed to get out. I didn’t want it, not one bit. In that second, the friendship I thought I had, had with her was shattered.”

Sam sniffed.

“Back at home, it took me a few days to figure everything out. About everything that had happened. I saw things from your point of view and I’m telling you that I have never felt as guilty, as bad, as sorry as I did right then.”

Cas stopped and turned to face his husband. Sam stopped walking, pulling the pram to a stop too.

“I’m sorry,” Cas hushed, feeling guilty himself.

“Stop it,” Sam brushed off. He shook his head and smiled sadly. “You have nothing to be sorry for, trust me.”

Cas gripped the handle of the pram, his hand brushing Sam’s. It was the first time they had touched in a week. He felt the usual tingle from touching his husband, and almost gasped at the feeling. He didn’t realise until now that he had missed it so much.

“But I ignored you. She forced herself on you, got you intoxicated with the obvious intention of raping you…”

“Cas stop, please,” Sam begged, placing his hand over Cas’. “Honestly, I dealt with it. I’m fine.”

“Dealt with it?” Cas inquired, eyebrows furrowing. “Did you report her?”

“Better,” Sam explained with a snide smirk. “I brought her into my office and told her that I knew what she had done. She tried to deny it all the time. Still, I fired her. I told her that there was a car waiting downstairs to take her home” Sam raised his eyebrows. “What I didn’t tell her was that it was taking her to her new home. She’s currently somewhere in a diaper, and booties.”

Cas smirked at his husband’s way to resolve this situation. It could be classed as a bit harsh by some people, but Cas couldn’t find it in himself to care.

-X-

Sam had been really understanding when Cas had explained to him that he wasn’t ready to go home just yet. They both had a tonne of things to think over, and it would do them good to do it in their own time.

Dean hadn’t been happy when he had woken up back at Uncle Gabe’s house, with no Daddy to be seen. He had thrown the biggest tantrum that Cas had ever witnessed from the boy, and he had only calmed down when Cas had pulled out his phone and dialled Sam’s number. Sam had spoken softly to the boy, working miracles and promising Dean that he would see him very soon, with a special surprise if he was extra good for Daddy.

Dean had still been grumpy when he’d got off the phone, but he’d been more agreeable. That didn’t stop him from demanding to speak to Daddy every night. Cas just had to indulge him, especially when he tried to cross his arms and had an angry little pout on his face making him look darn right adorable.

Gabe had still been uncertain about everything to begin with, but he did as he promised and supported Cas all the way. He had to admit that it was nice to see his brother happy again, and Gabe knew he’d do anything to keep that smile on his little brother’s face.

Sam spent the next week being really romantic and sending gifts. He even took him out to a fancy restaurant one night, leaving Dean with Gabe and Meg, and spoiling him rotten.

Gabe rolled his eyes at each new thing, but let it all happen. Cas liked to think that Sam’s romantic gestures were not winning him over, but he knew that it was certainly helping. And he didn’t know whether this was Sam’s plan, but he found that he didn’t mind.

When Cas decided he was ready, and that it was time to go home, he packed everything up and bundled Dean into the car and thanked Gabe and Meg for their hospitality before returning home.

Dean, who had very slowly been getting older over the last few days hummed along to the familiar tunes playing from the car radio. When ‘baa, baa black sheep’ ended, he turned to his Papa who was still driving.

“Papa?” He asked.

“Yes, my honey-bee?” Cas asked sweetly, glancing in the rear-view mirror quickly before returning his eyes back to the road. He loved the sound of his happy baby’s voice, especially after not hearing it for so long.

“Where we go to?”

“We’re going home,” Cas explained, voice picking up with excitement. “We’re going to go back home and see Daddy! Would you like that baby?”

“Daddy?” Dean murmured, almost in disbelief.

“That’s right, baby,” Cas nodded in understanding. “We’re going to see Daddy!”

Dean went off rambling about his Daddy, and Cas chuckled only catching a word here or there; but it was obvious that Dean was thoroughly excited.

The baby suddenly went quiet in the back seat when he recognised his home street. Cas felt butterflies in his stomach and had no idea how this was going to go down. He hadn’t told Sam that they were coming home, wanting it to be a surprise for the other man.

He pulled the car to a stop on the driveway, in its usual spot. Sam’s car was there too, which meant he was at home.

Cas wasted no time in climbing out the car and gathering Dean into his arms. His by was excited and squirmy and very clearly wanted down. Cas just tightened his hold on him and walked across the small garden and up the steps of the porch. He knocked a few times and waited as he saw movement behind the coloured glass.

The front door opened slowly, and Cas watched as Sam’s face lit up when he realised just who it was.

“Cas?” Sam hushed, ripping the door open the rest of the way. He smiled wide, face betraying every thought that flashed through his mind.

“Hi,” Cas smiled back, feeling his heart stutter again as if he was a lovesick teenager. They stood like that for a little while, just staring into each other’s eyes before a little boy reminded them of his presence.

“Daddy!” He cried, leaning over with his arms outstretched.

“Dean!” Sam cried with the same level eagerness, welcoming the boy into his arms. Dean snuggled in close to the man, humming in content.

Cas smiled, almost shyly, but when Sam opened his arm to invite Cas into the embrace as well, Cas went easily and happily. They all fit together perfectly and finally Cas felt like he belonged again.

Sam pressed a soft, lingering kiss to Cas’ temple, and based in the feeling of finally having his boys back.

It was nice to just stand there and hold them, and know they were finally there again.

“Daddy?” Dean asked innocently as he finally lifted his head off Sam’s shoulder.

“Yes, my prince?” Sam beamed up at him, letting Cas shift in his hold so that he too could see their boy.

“Dean’s been good for Papa,” The baby explained quietly. “Just like Daddy said!”

“You did?” Sam exclaimed in mock shock.

“Uh-huh,” Dean nodded enthusiastically. “Dean can have his surprise now?”

Sam and Cas both burst out laughing, and Sam snuggled closer to Dean again, pressing kisses all over his face. Dean squealed in happiness at his Daddy’s attack.

Cas breathed a sigh of relief at his family finally being back together again.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr!!](https://samsprincess69.tumblr.com/)  
>  If you liked my work and would like to buy me a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/samsprincess), please do!! It would be ever so appriciated!! <3  
> Thank you for all your support!!  
> Much love to you all!  
> xxxx


End file.
